


Quase Um Ano (Fevereiro 2018-Janeiro 2019)

by pieandart



Series: Sprinterkombi [2]
Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: “Mas, ô Julinho, pra que que você vai conhecer a mãe do Maurílio?” Renan perguntou perplexo.“É que... Ela é minha sogra agora, né.” Julinho falou com uma ternura enorme, orgulhoso. O momento não durou, pois foi atropelado por Maurílio.“Julinho tá namorando minha irmã!” Maurílio quase gritou e os outros encararam ele. Julinho estava com uma cara de pura confusão, talvez um pouco de indignação.





	1. A Irmã do Maurílio (Fevereiro 2018)

**Author's Note:**

> Acontece logo após Quantidade X Qualidade

“Minha mãe é tranquila, eu juro. Ela vai adorar você.” Maurílio tentou tranquilizar o piloto.

“Aí, sogra nunca é tranquila não, palestrinha. E pelo que tu fala é da sua vó que eu devia tá com mais medo.”

“Realmente, da minha vó você pode ficar com medo mesmo.” Ele se perdeu num ponto fixo, lembrando de algo traumatizante antes de sacudir a cabeça e voltar pra realidade. “Mas, Julinho, relaxa cara. Você só vai conhecer minha mãe hoje.” Nessa hora, Renan chegou no estúdio. Maurílio olhou pra ele nervoso, será que ele tinha ouvido a conversa?

“E aí, pessoal. Tudo bem com vocês?” Ele sentou no lugar de sempre e deu um tapinha nas costas de Julinho que estava mais perto.

“Fala aí, Renan!” Julinho retribuiu o tapinha. Maurílio só acenou de volta.

“Mas, ô Julinho, pra que que você vai conhecer a mãe do Maurílio?” Renan perguntou, perplexo.

“É que... Ela é minha sogra agora, né.” Julinho falou com uma ternura enorme, orgulhoso. O momento não durou, pois foi atropelado por Maurílio.

“Julinho tá namorando minha irmã!” Maurílio quase gritou e os outros encararam ele. Julinho estava com uma cara de pura confusão, talvez um pouco de indignação.

“Poxa, que legal, hein. Não sabia que você tinha irmã não, ô Maurílio.”

“Maurílio tem irmã?” Rogerinho chegou perguntando. “E você nunca apresentou pra gente? Porra, Maurílio. Tu tá errado, hein.”

“Ele apresentou só pro Julinho, ô Rogerinho. Um absurdo isso. E a gente não fica sabendo nem o nome da menina.” Renan reclama com propriedade.

“E aí Maurílio? Vai falar o nome dela pra gente não?” O amante da sétima arte encarou Rogerinho sem saber o que dizer. Tinha dado um branco na cabeça dele. “Já que Maurílio parece que travou ali, Julinho. Conta pra gente.” Julinho riu. Era ridículo tudo aquilo e ele olhou pro namorado e riu de novo antes de responder.

“O nome dela é Amanda Dos Anjos.” Ele respondeu com tranquilidade, o nome de alguma forma familiar apesar de ele não saber por que.

“Mas, ô Julinho. Dos Anjos não é o nome artístico do Maurílio?” Renan não deixou fácil.

“É que ela também trabalha com cinema.” Maurílio interrompeu. “Aí a gente escolheu o nome junto.” As palavras dele atropelavam as anteriores como vômito. Ele esperava que o que tinha dito não virasse mais um motivo de piada.

“Pô, Maurílio, podia trazer ela no programa, hein. Acho que o pessoal ia gostar de ver uma garota aqui.”

“Pois é, Rogerinho, mas é que ela só vem uma vez por mês aqui pro Rio.”

“E você tá ok com isso, ô Julinho?”

“Por que ele não estaria, Renan?” Maurílio perguntou, já irritado.

“Ô, Maurílio, é que é difícil ver a pessoa amada só de vez em quando assim, né.”

“Ué, mas como assim amada?” Rogerinho interrompeu. “Júlio tá apaixonado pela irmã de Maurílio?”

“Eles tão namorando, ô Rogerinho.” Renan explicou. Ficou um silêncio desagradável enquanto Rogerinho encarava Julinho. Era impossível saber o que ele estava pensando.

“Ela num tem a tua idade não, né?” Ele olhou pra Maurílio. “Que tu é criança e Julinho num presta.”

“Como assim eu não presto, Rogerinho? Que porra é essa, bicho?”

“Vai me dizer agora que você nunca traiu ninguém? Que você é santo agora?” Rogerinho perguntou com menos julgamento do que as perguntas pediam, mas Maurílio olhou com atenção para Julinho e suas reações. Ele ficou encarando Rogerinho, obviamente emputecido. Antes que ele pudesse responder, Renan falou.

“Ô, Rogerinho, não precisa ser santo pra não trair ninguém não. Eu por exemplo vivo fazendo o que não devia e nem por isso já traí alguém.” Ele parecia estar tentando aliviar a tensão da sala de alguma forma. Só fez com que os próximos segundos silenciosos passassem mais devagar.

“Okay, Simone. Pode começar.” Rogerinho falou, finalmente, deixando a conversa toda pra lá e começando o programa.


	2. Canção Para Amanda Dos Anjos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julinho escreve uma música, mas não é esse o problema.

“E aí, gostou da música, palestrinha?” Julinho falou pro telefone, mandando um áudio pro namorado.

O link pro vídeo no Youtube estava com as duas marquinhas azuis indicando que ele tinha visualizado, mas logo abaixo do nome dele estava o horário que ele olhou o celular pela última vez, poucos minutos depois de Julinho ter mandado o vídeo. Maurílio passava quase o tempo inteiro no celular, logo ele responderia, certamente. Ele nunca demorava pra responder. Quem demorava era o Julinho, que esquecia frequentemente que o celular existia.

A princípio, o piloto não deu muita importância à demora. Na verdade, só haviam se passado alguns minutos. Talvez o moreno estivesse só tomando banho ou ocupado com o trabalho. Ele deu de ombros e foi fazer suas coisas.

Julinho achava engraçado como Maurílio odiava toda essa história que ele mesmo tinha inventado. Ele não entendia bem por que o amante da sétima arte queria esconder o relacionamento deles, mas suspeitava que tivesse a ver com sua dificuldade com sentimentos. Talvez temesse falta de compreensão por parte dos companheiros do programa. Qualquer fosse o motivo, Julinho queria entender para poder apoiá-lo.

* * *

Passou uma hora, duas viagens completas Taquara X Castelo e Maurílio ainda não tinha respondido. Pior! Ele já tinha estado online e nem abriu a conversa... Maurílio odiava quando Julinho lembrava da Amanda ou usava aquilo pra azucrinar ele, mas... Ele fazia com amor. Não achava que realmente incomodava o outro. Não de verdade. Será que ele tinha pisado na bola com a música? A verdade é que ele só fez daquela forma pra poder postar. Ele queria gritar do alto de um prédio que estava apaixonado, era o tipo de pessoa que ele era. Não poder fazer isso era difícil, então ele deu um jeito.

* * *

Já estava escurecendo e Julinho estava inquieto. Ele não era do tipo de ficar pensando nas coisas e muito menos com paranóias na cabeça, mas Maurílio não dava sinal de vida o dia inteiro. Não pra ele, pelo menos. Era a pior parte, porque significava que tinha um motivo pessoal. Ele tamborilava os dedos no volante ansiosamente enquanto ligava pro namorado. Nada. Era a terceira chamada perdida e ele desligou o motor da Sprinter já estacionada na frente da casa de Maurílio. Respirou fundo, pronto pra pedir desculpas, pra falar que deletaria a música e escreveria outra, sei lá. Bateu na porta.

Dava pra ouvir um burburinho do outro lado, o que era um pouco estranho, mas talvez fosse só a TV. Houve um silêncio quando Julinho bateu e logo depois a porta fez um som oco, como se alguém tivesse se apoiado nela. Passou mais um momento e Maurílio abriu a porta, saindo e fechando-a atrás de si.

“Oi, Julinho.” Ele disse sem paciência e Julinho encarou ele. “Olha, não é uma boa hora-” Maurílio foi cortado com um puxão na camisa seguida de um beijo curto. Ficou sem palavras de repente. Julinho tinha esse efeito.

“Olha, dodói. Desculpa qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito. Não foi por mal, sabe que eu te amo, né?” Julinho já foi falando sem filtro, de coração. Maurílio suspirou e colocou a mão na cara.

“Tá bom, Julinho, tá bom. A gente pode resolver isso depois?”

“Ô, moreno... Você quer mesmo que eu te deixe em paz?” Ele não estava entendendo, mas via que precisava dar espaço.

“Não tem nada a ver com você, só tô resolvendo umas coisas. Amanhã eu passo na sua casa se você quiser, tá?” Maurílio foi chegando pra trás, para a porta. Antes que o outro pudesse responder que não tinha a ver com o que _ele_ queria, a porta abriu.

“Lio, tá tudo...” A pergunta sumiu ao ver Julinho. Maurílio ficou pálido como se tivesse visto um fantasma enquanto virava pra olhar na direção que Julinho olhava. Ele respirou fundo.

“Julinho...” Maurílio se forçou a falar. “Essa,” ele gesticulou pra menina morena de cabelos cacheados que estava na porta sorrindo. “É Amanda. Minha irmã.” Ele falou com uma entonação que mandava Julinho ir embora, mas ele só continuou encarando Amanda.

“Prazer.” Ela sorriu com os dentes perfeitos dela e estendeu a mão pra Julinho. Ele apertou a mão dela e olhou pro namorado, abismado.

“Julinho Da Van. E o prazer é todo meu.” Ele falou do jeito que falava com as garotas do Barra Music e Maurílio quis matar os dois.

“Bom, é, vou deixar vocês conversarem. Tchau, Julinho.” Amanda falou quase que cantarolando e voltou pra dentro. Julinho não pareceu perceber a súbita semelhança com Rogerinho que Maurílio possuia enquanto encarava ele.

“Palestrinha, meu irmão. Tua irmã é um filé, hein. Parece você mulher.” Julinho disse rindo. “Por que você não me contou que tinha uma irmã?”

“Como assim, Júlio? Tá maluco? Lógico que eu te contei! Você até contou o nome dela pros caras!”

“Porra, eu falei o primeiro nome que me veio na cabeça!”

“Mesmo que eu não tivesse dito, tem foto dela na geladeira, foto de formatura no corredor com o nome dela, você tinha que saber já.”

“Então foi isso, lembrei sem lembrar!”

“Ai cara, não importa. Já... Agora você já conheceu ela então... Deixa pra lá.” Maurílio disse com a voz derrotada.

“Meu benzinho, já entendi. Você tá aí ocupado com sua irmã, eu já vou embora. Qualquer coisa se você for lá pra casa me liga, tá bom, meu chuchu?” Ele foi só dar um selinho rápido de despedida, mas Maurílio segurou seu rosto.

Foi inesperado, mas Maurílio fechou os olhos e manteve as bocas juntas enquanto acariciava o rosto de Julinho. Passou os dedos lentamente pelo cabelo cacheado antes de descer pelos braços e segurar suas mãos. Depois ele descansou a testa na outra e suspirou, apertando as mãos do namorado.

“Assim você me derrete todo.” Julinho sussurrou bem baixinho e Maurílio sorriu, mas era um sorriso triste. Um sorriso de lua e não de sol como eram os de Maurílio. Julinho apertou as mãos de volta e o sorriso acendeu um pouco mais, muito pouco.

Maurílio soltou as mãos e suspirou antes de se virar e voltar pra casa sem dizer mais nada. Julinho assistiu ele entrando em casa com um buraco no peito. Sabia que se insistisse agora ia só afastar o palestrinha, ia ter que deixá-lo ficar triste por hoje. Amanhã ele descobriria o que tinha acontecido e faria seu moreno sorrir.

O que menos esperava era a mensagem que receberia assim que pegava a estrada pra casa. Era de um número desconhecido, mas a foto era fácil de identificar.

_Oieee, peguei seu número com meu irmão, tudo bem?_

Ele respondeu sem pensar muito e salvou o número.

_Claro, sem problemas. Vou salvar o seu também._

Guardou o celular e foi pra casa dormir.


	3. Top Socão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maurílio leva um soco na cara e verdades se tornam ilusões e isso é bom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se você não assistiu o episódio vai ficar sem entender, então pode ir lá no canal da Omeleteve assistir.

Era um domingo ensolarado e Maurílio acabara de deixar o Tony no estúdio. O ator tinha dispensado ele como consolo por ter feito ele trabalhar no domingo dizendo que ia direto pra uma festa e não precisaria dele. Mal sabia ele que Maurílio estava precisando de uma desculpa pra estar ocupado demais para visitar o namorado.

_Bom dia, meu mel. Me liga quando estiver vind..._

Era a mensagem que aparecia na tela de bloqueio de Maurílio e ele jogou o celular no banco do passageiro e encostou a cabeça no volante, desabando de vez. Era choro de dor, de medo e de saber que ia acontecer exatamente como sempre acontecia quando ele tentava. Chorou até não ter mais o que chorar, até porque dessa vez parecia ter sido diferente. Então, foi pra casa do namorado aproveitar as coisas enquanto duravam.

Bateu na porta uma vez. Ninguém atendeu. Ele deu a volta na casa e encontrou a Sprinter exatamente onde deveria estar, mas não do jeito que deveria. Ela estava se mexendo e Maurílio conseguia ouvir gemidos agudos e a voz abafada de Julinho. Conseguia ouvir eles rindo também. A van balançava de um lado pro outro num movimento constante. Já era tarde demais, Maurílio pensou. Não tinha mais o que aproveitar. Ele passou a mão no rosto, tentando se livrar do suor e lágrimas que não paravam mais de escorrer. Logo dessa vez que tinha conseguido dar o nome de amor para o que sentia.

Só quando voltou pra Kombi que viu o Fusca estacionado do outro lado da rua, mas ele já sabia mesmo. Saiu voando pelas ruas até a praia de Copacabana. Só chegou rápido porque ignorou todos os sinais e atropelou alguns pedestres. Parou em Copa por causa da vista, não porque era o destino escolhido. Quando Maurílio meteu o pé no acelerador, era para ver se conseguia dirigir pra longe daquele sentimento horrível de que as coisas nunca dariam certo, mas vendo a praia tão linda fez ele perceber que fugir era perder aquela beleza. Finalmente tinha conseguido encontrar algo que pudesse assemelhar ao amor que via nos filmes e ele não estava pronto pra desistir. Era muita ingenuidade pensar que só porque dessa vez ele sentia que era diferente que ela deixaria ele em paz.

Estacionou na praia e saiu do carro, deixando o celular pra trás. Era uma sensação libertadora e ao mesmo tempo dava medo. Aquele retângulo era quase parte dele, aquilo que mantinha ele conectado à tudo. Porém tudo que ele precisava era desligar. Caminhou até o Leme chorando, se permitiu isso enquanto cantarolava para si a canção da sua irmã, a canção que seu namorado não sabia que estava fazendo pra outra pessoa. Chegando no final da praia ele tomou um mate com limão e voltou. Já tinha passado a hora do almoço e ele estava faminto.

Quando lembrou do celular vieram mil paranoias, tanto familiares quanto do trabalho, mas ao olhar a tela viu que não tinha nada além da mensagem do Julinho de importante e jogou o celular de volta antes de dirigir pra casa. Quase deu a volta no quarteirão pra ir embora quando viu a Sprinter branca e o Fusca na rua, mas ele não podia fugir para sempre e estacionou, se preparando para aceitar as coisas como eram.

“Lio, achei que estivesse dormindo.” Amanda falou assim que ele entrou. “Chegou numa hora boa, a pipoca deve tá quase pronta.” O sorriso dela era genuíno.

“É... Tive que acordar cedo pra levar o Tony no estúdio. Não quis te acordar.” Ele explicou, olhando em volta com suspeita. Não via Julinho.

“Não sei se é aquela coisa de gêmeo ser oposto, mas não tenho esse seu problema em acordar. Prefiro que me acorde que assim a gente passa mais tempo junto. Já vou voltar pra São Paulo hoje.” Ela levantou do sofá pra puxar ele pelo braço pra ele sentar do lado dela. “Acabou de começar esse filme, olha. Dá pra ver que a personagem principal é otimista porque ela só veste roupa assim colorida, tá vendo?”

“Nossa! Aquele é o vilão? As cores menos saturadas e a luz tão fazendo ele ficar com cara de mal mesmo, hein.” Maurílio se deixou relaxar naquela conversa. Era o que mais sentia falta de fazer com a irmã: ver filmes juntos fazendo comentários cinematográficos. Afinal o amor pela sétima arte tinha surgido nos dois juntos e tinham perseguido a indústria juntos também. Até o nome artístico era o mesmo porque escolheram juntos. Concordavam em quase tudo, o que muitas vezes causava disputa. Algumas sérias, mas a maioria fútil, mas sem dúvida elas tinham ajudado a definir a vida dos dois.

“Palestrinha! Você chegou da rua?” Julinho apareceu do corredor. A voz que no dia anterior havia sido música para os ouvidos de Maurílio de repente parecia ter desafinado.

“Oi, Julinho. Cheguei.” Maurílio falou, tentando disfarçar o ódio em monotonia. Julinho pareceu chateado com o tom e Maurílio teve vontade de rir da babaquice.

“Seu celular tá com algum probleminha?” Julinho perguntou, sentando do lado da Amanda no sofá, não que tivesse espaço em outro lugar.

“Não, por que?” Maurílio fez questão de falar. O apito do microondas encerrou a conversa.

“Aí, tem alguma coisa pra beber sem ser água?” Julinho perguntou enquanto jogava a pipoca do saco numa tijela.

“Nada.” Amanda respondeu com um suspiro sem tirar os olhos do celular.

“Ah, tem aquele leite na geladeira, mas...” Maurílio começou sem segundas intenções, mas decidiu deixar o que ele ia falar sem ser dito por pura vingança. Era infantil, mas e daí?

Depois disso ele se trancou no quarto e fingiu não ouvir quando Julinho bateu. Saiu só quando deu a hora da irmã ir embora, e por sorte, a Sprinter já não estava mais lá.

“Ei, tá tudo bem, Lio? Você passou a tarde toda aí. Eu queria ter conversado com você.” Amanda reclamou, já com as mochilas no carro. “Achei até que você não ia se despedir...” Ela parecia muito magoada.

“Saí só pra isso.” Ele sorriu pra ela. “E eu vou ficar bem... Sempre fico, né?”

“Dessa vez vai ser diferente.” Ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio. “Bom, eu tenho que ir.” Ela mudou de assunto rapidamente.

“Por que diferente?”

“Tchau, maninho!” Ela abraçou ele forte e ele retribuiu.

“Amanda!” Ele chamou, mas ela saiu sem prestar atenção. “Por que diferente?!” Ele gritou da porta. Ela só bateu a porta do carro e acenou. “Boa viagem!” Ele gritou quando desistiu.

Sabia que tinha sido diferente pra ele, mas por que ela achava que era também? Será que alguma coisa tinha mudado? Que ela tinha se apaixonado dessa vez? Que depois dessa Maurílio desistiria? Não devia ter saído do quarto e voltou pra sua cama, acendeu um cigarro e ficou pensando merdas paranóicas até quase pegar no sono. Então, apagou o quarto cigarro depois de desligar mais uma chamada do namorado e dormiu sabendo que teria que acordar cedo, esperar o Tony, levá-lo pro estúdio e ir pro outro estúdio gravar mais um episódio de Choque de Cultura.

* * *

Durante o programa Maurílio não se conteve, mas pelo visto não era o único. Ele falou que o leite era de cadela e levou um soco na cara. Falou que ele sabia que tinham transado. Falou que ninguém mandou Julinho roubar o leite. Infelizmente, o soco final deixou ele muito sensibilizado e ele não resistiu aos braços de Julinho. O programa tinha acabado ali.

“Ai, Simone, você tem lenço?” Rogerinho perguntou com a voz esganiçada pelo choro.

“Eu tenho, Rogerinho, eu tenho.” Renan respondeu e levantou para entregar ao outro.

A emoção foi sumindo e Maurílio foi se afastando de Julinho.

“Gente, tô indo que o Tony daqui a pouco já sai do estúdio.” Ele deu um tapinha nas costas de Renan e Rogerinho que agora se abraçavam de emoção também. Mal tinha saído do estúdio e acendido um cigarro que Julinho apareceu, puto.

“Aí, qual a sua, dodói?”

“A minha? Sério isso?”

“Que história é essa de ter transando com tua irmã?”

“Ainda diz que não é mentiroso. Olha, não precisa me proteger não. Já tô acostumado com isso acontecendo.”

“Maurílio, meu dengo, eu nunca mentiria sobre uma parada dessas. Vai, me conta o que passa nessa sua cabecinha oca.”

“Eu fui na tua casa ontem de manhã. Eu _ouvi_ vocês na Sprinter e pude ver de primeira mão como ela balança por fora.”

“Que? Maurílio você não viu minha mensagem, né? Falei que era pra você me ligar que a gente tava no arzinho da Sprinter conversando umas paradas e queria saber o que você achava... O que que você ouviu?” Julinho parecia estar procurando algo nas profundezas de sua mente.

“Sua voz, ela gemendo, rindo...” Ele podia sentir as lágrimas ardendo seus olhos de novo.

“Caralho, deve ter sido bem na hora que ela tava pulando e estalou a coluna lá. Sei lá não entendi direito mas ela disse que doeu.” Ele olhou pro namorado pra ver se a conversa tinha ajudado, mas Maurílio continuava com olhar de peixe morto. “Sua irmã me contou o que ela te fez, mas mesmo sendo babaca, foi com boas intenções, meu bem.”

“Roubar todo santo namorado que eu já tive é com boa intenção?”

“Do jeito que ela me falou, ela só testa a fidelidade deles. Não parece tão ruim.” Ele falou devagar, com cuidado. Maurílio gargalhou.

“Julinho, eu transei com o primeiro namorado sério da minha irmã e desde então ela transa com todos os meus. Eu nem sei como que até os gays ela pesca. Eu nunca vou poder namorar ninguém abertamente porque ela sempre vai tirar eles de mim. Só as coroas que eu consigo, porquê você acha que só namoro velha? Mas, mesmo eu tentando tanto esconder você, ela conseguiu, né? E eu...”

“Nem ela nem ninguém vai me tirar de você, dodói.” Julinho segurou o rosto dele. “Eu não sei o que rolou com os outros caras, mas eu jamais faria isso com você. Eu juro. Não aconteceu nada comigo e sua irmã. Ela até tentou, mas o que eu falei pra ela eu falo pra você. Eu amo você, Maurílio. Não te trocaria por nada nesse mundo.” Julinho sorriu. “E outra, sua irmã pulou de alegria quando ouviu. Ela disse que tá esperando há anos pra você achar alguém que te colocaria em primeiro lugar. Ela disse que eu sou diferente.” Julinho esperou, olhando nos olhos de Maurílio, que as palavras surtissem efeito. Maurílio o abraçou apertado.

“Você recusou minha irmã pra ficar comigo.” Maurílio falou baixinho, mais se convencendo do que dizendo.

“Mas é claro, meu chuchu.” Julinho confirmou mais uma vez.

“E... O que vocês queriam conversar comigo?” Maurílio chegou pra trás sentindo como se o mundo tivesse sido tirado das costas. Julinho corou.

“Ah... Me perguntou se... A gente não tinha vontade de morar lá em Sampa. Juntos.” O outro enrubesceu combinando. “Quer dizer, no futuro! Ela queria planejar uma viagem pra gente conhecer lá mês que vêm. Pra já... Pensar no futuro.”

E lá estava aquele sorriso de sol que iluminava o mundo inteiro do Julinho.

“Vamos. Quer dizer... No futuro.”


	4. Fan Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naquele ano eles já tinham conseguido dar escapadas em quase o estúdio todo. O único ambiente onde não haviam transado era ali onde o programa acontecia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AINDA NÃO VIU O BEIJÃO SPRINTERKOMBI? PODE IR LÁ NO CANAL DA TV QUASE VER AQUELA BELEZA ANTES DE LER TÁ? (Episódio Creed II)

“Eles vão me zoar.” Maurílio explicou pela milésima vez.

“A gente já te zoa por tudo mesmo, que diferença vai fazer?”

“Não, Julinho. Eu não quero.” Ele foi firme.

“Tá bom, neném, tá bom.” Julinho suspirou. “Eu não vou contar, mas também não vou ficar escondendo não. Uma hora ou outra eles vão ter que saber.”

“Pra que que eles tem que saber?”

“Pra eu poder fazer isso a hora que eu quiser.” Julinho agarrou o moreno num beijo quente, mas breve. Maurílio ficou com os olhos brilhando e distante por um longo momento e o outro riu. “O ataque perfeito pra parar suas palestras no programa.” Maurílio voltou pro mundo real e sacudiu a cabeça antes de dar um soco no braço de Julinho.

“Você adora quando eu falo.” Ele reclamou.

“Adoro tudo em você.” Falou com uma naturalidade tão crua que deixou Maurílio todo bobo.

Passou um ano, quase. Quase um ano. Julinho já estava fazendo de tudo pra chamar atenção do outro no programa e ser escondido só fazia tudo ser mais excitante. Estar tão perto e não poder encostar direito no palestrinha deixava Julinho louco de tesão e Julinho louco de tesão deixava Maurílio mais louco ainda. Naquele ano eles já tinham conseguido dar escapadas em quase o estúdio todo. O único ambiente onde não haviam transado era ali onde o programa acontecia.

Cada transa pós programa deixava Julinho mais irritado com a situação. Não queria ter que se esconder. Não queria ter que esperar os outros pilotos irem embora ou sair correndo antes deles. Ele teria que melhorar o jogo pra Maurílio parar com essa bobagem. Eles nem deviam lembrar mais do lance da Amanda pra zoarem ele, Julinho pensou. E não iam zoar ele por namorar com Julinho. No máximo, Rogerinho ia ficar preocupado com Maurílio ser criança. Talvez se preocupassem até mais com Julinho.

Era o último episódio da temporada e Julinho tinha preparado tudo. Desde a roupa que usou para o programa até o óleo de baixo do banco. Ele ficaria irresistível e Maurílio ia acabar esquecendo de esperar os outros irem embora.

Não estava em seus planos que Maurílio ia reclamar com Rogerinho sobre o que Julinho estava fazendo e muito menos começar uma palestrar sobre. Aquilo foi a última gota e Julinho não resistiu.

“Fanservice é isso aqui ó.” Ele falou sem paciência e agarrou o outro.

Em primeira instância, Maurílio se jogou nele como sempre fazia. Movimento quase involuntário de tão natural, mas assim que ele lembrou que estava no programa, no ar e com seus colegas pilotos assistindo, ele tentou sair dos braços do namorado. Julinho não deixou. Já estava cansado dessa história e puto com isso tudo, mas quando Maurílio insistiu, batendo nele, ele deixou, de repente morrendo de medo de ter feito merda.

Maurílio se afastou, mas continuou com as mãos nele e olhou pra câmera por um momento. A merda já tava feita e mesmo que ele quisesse parar, com as mãos do Julinho nele o autocontrole tinha ido pro caralho. Ele agarrou Julinho de volta com intensidade, puxando seus cabelos e tentando arranhar suas costas através da camisa.

Eles não ouviram quando Renan começou a cantar e muito menos quando Rogerinho pediu pra parar a música e logo depois falou pra Simone cortar. Dito isso, Julinho não perdeu tempo pra tirar aquela camisa ridícula de Maurílio. Quando a camisa foi pro chão as outras pessoas saíram da sala. O plano de Julinho não aconteceu exatamente como planejado, mas iam finalmente transar naquele chão e todo mundo sabia. Era tudo que queria. Finalmente.


End file.
